The present invention relates generally to the connection between successive parts of a pressurized system, and is particularly concerned with a swivel coupling or joint for replacing a standard in-line fixed coupling between a hose and a supply of pressurized fluid, fuel or gas or between a hose and an output device, for example.
In fluid supply systems for supplying fluid, fuel or gas from a pressurized source to an output device for using the fluid, fuel or gas, a hose is generally coupled to the source at one end and to the output device at the other end. For example, in diving equipment, a hose connects the air tanks on a diver's back to a mouthpiece unit through which a diver breathes. In automobile engines, hoses connect a supply of braking fluid to the brake cylinders, and a fuel-line hose connects the gas tank to the engine. In garden sprinkler systems, hoses connect water supply taps to sprinkler nozzles. In all cases, rigid coupling devices such as interengaging threaded fittings are normally provided between the hose ends and supply or outlet device. This does not allow easy adjustment of the hose direction.
Some swivel connectors are known for use in fluid connecting systems, but these do not normally provide for omni-directional adjustment and are often relatively cumbersome.